love hides the pain but, does pain hide the love?
by zexy-russia
Summary: demyx has been abused by zexion for years, will saying 'sorry' keep demyx with zexion?  bad summary i know but bear with me!might add to this later...


Zemyx fanfic!3

_**ok well thid story was a randomness thing cause its late for me and im tired but wanting to write the story so it's a demyx and zexion thing. and about abuse so yea…**_

_how can you love him?_ I say to myself everyday. I mean I love zexion with all my heart but the pain and beatings Is what I cant take.

It started out as a normal relationship…we never fought, we always got along. Until the day I accenintaly stepped on his book…that's when he hit me. then the beatings wouldn't stop.

I kept loving him and trying to be nice and kind to him. but all I got was hate and abuse.

it has been 3 years and im still hanging on to zexion, still taking the beatings and the fights….well its more like him yelling and hitting me and me taking it and crying and apologizing for whatever I did.

"Axel wait up!" I said running towards him as we headed to lunch (im a senior in high school) and he greeted me with a smile.

"what's up?" he said to me. we've been friends since the 5th grade.

"nothing much…my sitar classes ran a little late so I had to rush to get here" we got in line for our food and sat down when axel gave me a weird look.

"where's zexion?" he asked me.

"he said that he didn't want to come to school today…"he does that after he beats me…he wont come to school, he'll sit at our house all day. I don't know what he does.

"oh…" axel said. he knows what's going on. he always has. "did he hit you again?" he asked me, his eyes full of concern.

"im fine axel…" but the bruises on my arms and neck and my cheek say otherwise.

"don't lie to me demyx. u have bruises and you don't do anything about it… you need to stop him. got it memorized?" axel said as he looked into me eyes..

"there is no point in stopping him axel…" I said as I looked down at my food

"why dem?" he asked and I could hear his sadness

"he said that If I stop him…th-that he'll kill me…" I held back the tears that threatened to surface.

"what's up?" I heard as marluxia sat down next to axel which was across from me, "oh my god demyx! what happened to you? it looks like you got hit by a car!"

"marly…" axel sent him the death glare.

"oh…" marluxia said, finally catching on.

"its okay…yes zexion and me got in a fight…" I said letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

"demyx, its not a fight, he's abusing you…." marly said as he took a bite of his food.

"marly, axel, im ok…he'll get over it…its just a phase." I said.

I knew it wasn't. he was gonna kill me one day and I was hoping for it…

"dem, its been 3 years. it was a phase in the first year. now its just torture." axel said to me.

"I know…I cant stop it…" I said. "hopefully he'll just kill me and get it over with" I muttered to myself.

"demyx!" axel grabbed the side of my face, making me look at him, "don't you dare ever say that again!"a tear rolled down his cheek.

"im sorry…" I said.

I didn't want to hurt axel, he's my best friend…and I used to have this crush on him but…then the whole zexion thing. I can tell he likes me and wants nothing but the best for me…

"hey you guys...lunch is ending…" marluxia said as he was getting up to throw away his food.

"lets go…" I said.

I have three more classes then I have to go back home…and I don't wanna go…

Those three classes went by fast…I was at my locker when axel walked up to me.

"hey you want a ride home? my brother let me use his car today."

"sure thanks axel" I said grabbing my bag and then I picked up my giant sitar case I had to go to the band room and get it and me and axel headed to his brothers car.

Axel and I got in the car and axel started the car and we drove to my house.

"oh hey I need to stop by roxas's house and give him something. You mind?" axel asked.

"no…it all good" I looked out the window…zexion would be angry if I wait…but its axel's car-well brothers but you get it- and if he had something to do…so I wasn't gonna be mean about it.

"you sure?" axel said…I think he saw me looking out the window with a scared expression

"yeah..im fine" I said knowing what would happen when I got home…

"okay" he said simply as we drove to roxas's house.

We went by their and axel went inside for about 5 minutes, then axel walked out.

"so how was your make out session with your boy friend?" I chuckled as axel got in the car.

"he's not my boyfreind!got it memorized?" he said looking all mad

"I know im sorry" I chuckled.

Axel liked me, everyone knew it…and if I wasn't trapped in my own personal hell of zexion then I would go out with axel…

The ride to my house was silent…mostly cause I was scared to death…

We reached mine and zexion's house and I grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I stepped out of the car.

"okay, dem, why don't you leave him?" I heard axel say

"who?" I asked

"zexion?" he said looking down.

"cause he'll kill me…" I said sadly.

"oh… im sorry" he said looking at the front of the car.

"its okay…its not your fault" I said as I closed the door and headed to the door…

I got inside and looked around…

"zexion?" I called out and looked around…

"in here demyx…" he sounded so angry.

I walked into the living room and he was sitting in the chair.

"im sorry" I said as I sat across from him.

"for what?" he looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"for being late…can I explain?" I asked getting scared, knowing what was going to happen.

"sure! Why the hell not!" he yelled.

"well axel-"

"its always fucking axel!"

"well he asked if I wanted a ride home, and he had to run by roxas's house and give him something and that's why in late…im so sorry…"I said….

"you should be…"he got up and slapped me in the face.

I yelped in pain then curled up in a little ball and started to cry.

"I didn't do anything to you!" I sobbed.

He grabbed me by my hair and slung me on the tile floor causing my to hurt my shoulder.

"yes you did!" he kicked me as hard as he could I right in the stomach.

"then I'm sorry!" I sobbed clutching my stomach in pain.

"no the fuck your not!" he kicked me again but only in my lower back.

"believe whatever the fuck you want zexion! Cause I didn't do shit! Your such an ass and you don't fucking love me! You just want me for my fucking body!" I have no idea where this all came from…

"you stupid bitch…its about time I fucking killed you…im so done with your whiny bullshit!" he yelled then out of nowhere he pulled out a gun…

"then fucking kill me!" I yelled.

"oh no that's not how its gonna go…" he said

"then how all mighty zexion who rules the whole damn world?" I was so over him.

"I have a person at axel's right this second…so go ahed..I'll just have axel killed…" he said smiling this weird way

"please zexion don't kill axel…" I said, "he is my best friend…"

"then get the keys to my car…we're going somewhere…" he said pointing the gun at me.

I got the keys and walked out to the car with zexion still pointing the gun at my head and I started the car. I found myself smiling, cause all my pain will be taken away.

"what the fuck are you smiling for!" he yelled.

"I don't know" I said.

"turn here"

We drove for a while until we reached a forest-ish area and he got out of the car and walked around and opened my door and grabbed me by my hair causing my to scream in pain.

We walked and walked until we reached the side of this cliff and zexion looked me…

"zexion, I have one thing to say before you kill me…"I said starting to cry.

"what demyx?" he yelled.

"…I love you…" I said starting to cry.

"demyx…no you don't…" he said starting to cry silently himself.

"zexion…I would have done something if I didn't…" I took a few deep breaths and prepared for the worst, "that's all I had to say…you can kill me now…"

"you cant love me…all the shit I put you through…im so sorry dem…" zexion fell to his knees and started to cry.

"zexion please don't cry" I kneeled down next to him.

"I put you through horrible things dem…things I cant take back…I love you…I really do…when I hit you...I kills me but I just…don't know what goes through my head when we fight…"he sobbed and leaned against my chest.

"zex, its ok…im not mad at you…" I wrapped my arms around him and cried too.

I wanted this to happen…now maybe we can get along…maybe it was a phase.

"demyx…I didn't bring you out here to kill you…I wanted to tell you that I love you and im so sorry...and I was going to…" he said.

"you were going to what zex?" I asked totally confused at the moment.

"kill…myself" he said bursting into a whole new round of tears.

"zexion…don't do that…I love you…" I let new tears fall down my cheeks as I hugged him closer.

"well what are we gonna do dem?" he asked sounding scared.

"well…we could give this another try…" I said

"dem are you sure?" zexion asked.

"totally positive" I smiled and leaned down and kissed zexion on the lips.

"lets go home…" he said.

*****************************5 months later******************************

*schools over*

"axel! Roxas! Stop making out and get over here!" I yelled and they looked at me and Roxas blushed and they got up and walked over.

Me, zexion, axel, and Roxas oh and marluxia were all at the beach….

Axel and roxas are now going out and are happy together, marly is still single and says 'he's not into girls right now' so we think he's closet gay.-xD- and me and zexion are very happy together…

"so…dem…I have a question" zexion said as we sat down by the water.

"what is it zexy? " I asked.

"um….this is hard…but um…will you…marry me?" he pulled out a box and opened it showing this very nice ring.

"yes I will zexy " I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

But…the scars are still there…

_**THE END!**_


End file.
